Different transport systems for dough products in fermenting chambers with endless conveyor apparatus is known (see, for example, DE GM 90 12 398), in which the carriers of the products are suspended on pairs of chains. It does not matter whether these systems employ chain-guided hinge suspensions or multi-position linear systems since all of these transport systems have the disadvantage that they require a relatively large amount of space due to the necessary chain turns. In this way, only a low product density is possible in the fermenting chamber and therefore the fermenting chamber becomes unnecessarily large and expensive and requires a great deal of space. In order to increase the product density, stacking conveyor systems are also known In DE-PS 11 86 003 the carriers are lifted by means of two chain lengths moving parallel to one another which consist of a larger outer and a smaller intermediate chain length and lifting is effected stepwise in a front section of the fermenting chamber, and after a horizontal transport at the upper end to a rear section, the carriers are lowered stepwise. In this way, a high product density is obtained at the lifting and lowering sections. Of course, several support bolts for the product carriers must remain free in the region of the upper and lower turns of the chains. Further, with this stacking system, due to the flexibility of the chain lengths, a vibration-free delivery of the very sensitive dough products at the discharge outlet, after the fermentation process has been concluded is difficult, since the same final position is not always reached exactly, and thus in the mechanical removal of the carrier to a discharge transport belt, vibrations and shocks occur. This situation occurs more often when the type of dough product is changed or there is a varying product density in the chamber. Further, chain transport systems are very material-intensive and heavy.